


sky full of stars

by changkyuneocity



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A lot of star references, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Fluff, Hyungkyun, Implied Relationships, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M, Songfic, based on the coldplay song, changkyun is an angel, hyungkyun love each other, hyungkyun needs more love, hyungwon is whipped, hyungwon thinks changkyun is the sky full of stars, lapslock, some angst i think, stars are beautiful and so is changkyun, subtle smut, such hyungkyun vibes, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuneocity/pseuds/changkyuneocity
Summary: changkyun is hyungwon's sky full of stars. always lighting up his darkest moments.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> hyungkyun is such an underrated ship TT the two babies need a lot more love
> 
> title from 'coldplay - sky full of stars'

most people would describe changkyun as cloudy. he’s dark, reserved, quiet. his personality doesn’t shine quite as bright as say, minhyuk’s does. minhyuk is the personification of a sunny summer day. but changkyun, on the other hand, is the personification of a gloomy winter day. 

at least that’s what most of his members would say. but hyungwon?

hyungwon thinks changkyun is the personification of a sky full of stars. he’s always able to light up even the darkest of moments. he twinkles, he shines, and he’s beautiful.

-

the first time hyungwon realizes how brightly changkyun shines is when he’s in a dark place. hyungwon feels the weight of everything sitting on his shoulders, slowly but surely crushing him. 

they had just debuted.

he’s alone in his shared room, sitting on hyunwoo’s lower bunk bed because he didn’t feel like climbing the ladder to his upper bunk. he has his elbows on his knees, face in his palms in hopes of being able to catch his tears and put them back in his eyes before they fall down his cheeks. there’s the sound of his bandmates - his new family - bustling around outside in the living room and adjoined kitchen as they prepare for dinner on the other side of the closed door. he doesn’t have it in him to get up, he isn’t very hungry anyway.

hyungwon hears the sound of the door opening with an audible _creak_ , but he doesn’t look up to find out who it is or what they want.

“hyung? dinner’s ready, you should come eat,” it’s the deep voice of their maknae. hyungwon only shakes his head in response. changkyun seems to have gotten the message, because the next thing hyungwon hears is the sound of the door’s _creak_ again and the click of the door shutting. 

that is until he feels the bed sink down with weight beside him. so changkyun didn’t get the message. 

hyungwon lifts his head out his hands and looks to his right, only to see changkyun sitting and looking around the room, as if waiting for something. when he notices hyungwon looking at him, he looks at hyungwon with a soft smile.

“do you wanna talk about it?” the maknae asks softly.

_talk about what?_ hyungwon is about to ask, until he realizes that he failed to catch his tears. he looks away abruptly, not wanting changkyun to see the droplets falling out of his eyes. instead, he shakes his head, not trusting his voice since he can still feel the lump in his throat that’s been there longer than the liquid in his eyes.

“are you sure? i know it may be hard to talk, but it always helps in the end. you can just talk and i’ll just listen,” changkyun’s low voice speaks again, sounding almost loud in the quiet of the room.

hyungwon turns to look at changkyun this time, looking in his eyes to see… well he doesn’t really know. but something in him now feels compelled to talk to the younger. he swallows down the lump, hoping to push just enough words out.

“i don’t really know what’s wrong,” hyungwon starts, looking to the wall just beside changkyun’s head. he sees the maknae nodding his head. “i just feel… bad. about the debut.”

when hyungwon looks back at changkyun again, he waits for him to say something, but the younger was true to his word and doesn’t say anything, just waits for hyungwon to continue. so he looks away again and does just that.

“i feel so useless. i mean, what can i contribute to the group? my looks? that seems to be all i have going for me. i can’t dance like hyunwoo hyung. i don’t have a body like hoseok hyung. i’m not as outgoing as minhyuk hyung. i can’t sing like kihyun hyung. i can’t rap like jooheon. i can’t write lyrics like you can. all i am is literally a face, even the judges said the same thing. my good looks can only take me so far, you know? i don’t even know why i’m here,” hyungwon says in one go, the words tumbling from his mouth. he looks at changkyun, waiting for him to say something. say anything.

“that’s not true,” is all changkyun says at first after a few seconds. hyungwon furrows his brows in confusion. “you have one of my favorite voices. and your dancing is amazing, too.”

hyungwon scoffs as he runs his hand down his face. “you’re just saying that to flatter me.”

“well yes, because you deserve to be flattered,” changkyun admits. “but also because it’s true.”

hyungwon looks at changkyun again, skepticism in his eyes. changkyun seems to notice, because a gentle smile makes its way onto his lips.

“i know how it feels, to feel like you’re inadequate. i feel like that a lot compared to jooheon hyung in, well, in everything,” changkyun has an embarrassed tint to his cheeks as he says this. why is he even telling hyungwon this? “but just because you feel like they’re better than you doesn’t mean you aren’t good too.”

hyungwon looks away, down at his feet, a small flutter in his chest making itself known when he noticed the honesty in changkyun’s eyes. 

“i think you’re much more than just a face, hyung,” changkyun says again, his eyes on hyungwon unwavering. he tentatively brings a hand to hyungwon’s thigh and pats it twice, retracting his hand back as he smiles shyly. 

“would you like me to put a plate back for you?” changkyun asks as he stands up and makes his way to the door, reaching hand out to the handle. hyungwon nods, silently thankful that changkyun didn’t ask him to come out to eat again. changkyun nods back and walks out, closing the door behind him softly. 

when hyungwon comes out of his room an unknown amount of hours later, quietly as to not wake up his sleeping members, he goes into the kitchen to look for something to eat. as he opens the fridge, there’s the plate changkyun said that he would put back.

hyungwon eats with a small smile on his face.

-

the next time that hyungwon sees changkyun as a star, the younger isn’t just shining as one; he has the sparkling sky in his eyes.

changkyun’s teary eyes are shut tightly, almost as tightly as his lips as he tries to stifle his whimpers from escaping, but no matter how hard he tried, hyungwon could still hear them through the bathroom door. 

it’s close to 2am and hyungwon had assumed that everyone was asleep as he tiptoed his way to the bathroom to pee, but he was proven wrong as he saw the light peeking out from underneath the door. walking closer to it and reaching his hand up to knock, he stops himself when he hears the muffled sound of a sniffle, followed by a choked sob. hyungwon doesn’t like it when his friends are sad, so he brings his hand up to knock anyway so he can know who is crying alone in the bathroom. instead of a verbal answer, he hears a gasp and the sound of a small slap, presumably the person putting their hand over their mouth to prevent anymore sounds.

he knocks again, along with “are you okay?” he feels stupid after he asks because _obviously they’re not okay. they’re crying in the bathroom at 2 in the morning._

“uhm, just give me one second,” comes the thick voice of changkyun. hyungwon feels his stomach sink more when he realizes that it was changkyun crying. the next thing he hears is the toilet flushing and the knob turning, the door opening to flood the little bit of hallway exposed and hyungwon with light. changkyun walks out with his head down, ready to make his way back to his room before hyungwon stops him with a hand on his shoulder. the older of the two turns to the younger while simultaneously turning the younger to face him too. hyungwon can’t see changkyun’s face since the maknae has his head ducked down, but it was obvious that the younger was crying if his sniffles and shaking shoulders were anything to go by.

“what happened?” hyungwon asks quietly, as to not overwhelm the younger. changkyun shakes his head, bringing his hand up to wipe at his eyes with his sleeve and making a point to keep his head down. hyungwon sighs and directs changkyun with the hand on his shoulder back into the bathroom, shutting the door when they both enter. hyungwon silently directs changkyun to sit on the sink ledge, and the obedient boy he is, changkyun does so without protest or question. hyungwon reaches for some bath tissue and lifts changkyun’s head up with a finger under his chin to dab at the wetness under his eyes and across his cheeks, all the while changkyun keeps his eyes shut tightly.

“look at me, please?” hyungwon asks rather than tells, his voice soft as he brings both his hands down and tosses the used tissue into the bin. changkyun takes a deep breath and lets it out shakily before he opens his eyes but makes sure to look anywhere but hyungwon. it’s not easy, as hyungwon is _right there_ , but changkyun is able to see a bit of the beige bathroom wall just over the other’s shoulder that he keeps his eyes trained on.

“tell me what’s got you upset,” hyungwon urges, though not wanting to push the younger. changkyun takes a few breaths before he closes his eyes again.

“i just really miss my parents,” changkyun pushes out, his voice thick with the power of holding back soft sobs. he sniffles once again, ducking and shaking his head. “it’s stupid, i know, but i just haven’t seen them in so long and i just miss them so much.”

hyungwon listens to the younger, his heart constricting for two reasons; one, because he knows what it’s like to miss your parents so much and two, because changkyun looks so sad and small. 

“it’s not stupid to miss them,” hyungwon says after a bit of time, making sure he wouldn’t interrupt changkyun. “it’s normal to miss them, especially if it’s been a while.”

“but i’m almost 20 years old,” changkyun says in a feeble attempt to make his reasoning more plausible. he sniffles again and brings his hand up to wipe at his nose, but hyungwon stops him before he can with a small chide and instead hands him more bath tissue to wipe his nose with.

“your age has nothing to do with it. if your parents mean a lot to you, of course you’ll be upset. nothing wrong with that,” hyungwon says. at that, changkyun finally lifts his head up and looks at hyungwon in the eyes for the first time that night. hyungwon can swear he can see the milky way swimming in changkyun’s chocolate iris’, but he doesn’t have the time to stargaze. 

“why don’t you call them in the morning? i’m sure they miss you too,” hyungwon suggests, hoping to clear the clouds from the younger’s eyes. 

“it’s hard to find a time to call them because our time zones are so different,” changkyun sniffles with a shake of his head. 

hyungwon furrows his brows in confusion, “they’re in gwangju, right? the time isn’t different from seoul’s.”

“no, they live in the states. there’s a pretty big time difference.” changkyun corrects him. hyungwon nods his head understanding as he takes in the new information. hyungwon had no idea that the maknae’s parents were on the other side of the world. he guesses that that was the reason the younger’s parents also couldn’t make it to their debut showcase. 

“why do they live in the states?” hyungwon asks out of genuine curiosity. he knows the maknae had lived in different countries growing up, the states included, but he thought that surely his parents moved back to korea with him.

“they moved back about 4 years ago, after i got settled here in korea. my dad took a job as a teacher at harvard again,” changkyun explains, a sad smile on his face. “and my mom wanted to get back to her art studio. i haven’t seen them since.” 

hyungwon knows how hard it is to be separated from his parents, but he can’t imagine what it must be like for changkyun. 4 years? that’s such a long time. hyungwon brings his hand up and pats changkyun’s thigh, much like the other did for him weeks ago. he sees a small smile make its way onto the younger’s lips, a happy one this time, and he knows that the other must be feeling better because his sniffles have subsided and his shoulders are relaxed. 

“i’m sure you’ll be able to find time to call them. but for now, we should get back to bed, we don’t want to be too tired tomorrow,” hyungwon says as he smiles at changkyun, making his way to the door.

“but hyung, don’t you need to use the restroom?” changkyun asks as he remembers hyungwon came to use the restroom, not help changkyun with his tears. 

“nah, i don’t need to anymore. come on.”

hyungwon makes sure that the next time changkyun’s eyes decide to lure the stars in, they'll be for good reasons.

-

not only does changkyun shine bright as a star, but he also radiates the warmth of one. sure, he’s nice to hold when the weather gets just a bit too chilly and hyungwon likes to wrap his arms around changkyun’s waist under his shirt because _”how can one human be so warm?”_ , much to changkyun’s displeasure because _”how can one human’s hands be so cold?”_ , but he’s also warm because he can make anyone smile, make anyone laugh, and hyungwon thinks that that’s what makes changkyun warm; because he makes others warm inside.

changkyun always knows what to say and when to say it, even knows when to not say anything at all. when hyungwon is sad, or when he needs a distraction, he always goes to changkyun because he knows he can depend on changkyun to warm up the cold vice around his heart. when he’s happy, he always seeks out changkyun’s eyes and smile because he knows that seeing that the younger is happy is enough to fan the flames of contentment in his chest. when he’s mad, he knows changkyun’s quiet reassurance will be enough to calm the flames when they burn a little too bright.

his favorite warmth from changkyun, however, is the warmth that spreads through his whole body as he lays his lips on changkyun’s and can feel the pink spread across the younger’s delicately scarred cheeks. when they’re lost in each other’s warm breath as they come together as one. 

-

no one’s ever heard the sound of a star, but it undoubtedly has to be beautiful. hyungwon, however, is convinced that changkyun’s sounds are a thousand times more beautiful than any celestial symphony. no matter if he’s rapping, singing, laughing, calling hyungwon’s name, whimpering, moaning, gasping… all of his sounds reverberate inside hyungwon’s head and bounce around like vibrations from a sun wave.  
-

changkyun may seem gloomy to others, but to hyungwon, he shines as bright as the night sky in the country, free from any smog and clouds, allowing the stars to twinkle and shine in all their glory. changkyun is the light that hyungwon needs in his life, and even if hyungwon is the only one who sees it, he’d gladly keep changkyun’s light to himself, gazing at his star even if it means staying awake for ten billion years. 

changkyun is hyungwon’s sky full of stars. always lighting up his darkest moments.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the end got a bit,,, bad hdjdhd i got a little bit of writer's block and didn't know how to continue :/ but anyway, thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed !
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bonitakyun) !


End file.
